Vegeta's Feelings
by Lady Bulma
Summary: This one is a V/B fic. There isn't much romance in it though. Please R


Vegeta's Feelings  
By: Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters used in this story.   
  
~I look at her and my heart is torn apart. She is beautiful. She is the woman I love. I could care less about the fact that she is human and I am a Saiya-jin. It doesn't matter. All I want is Bulma. Listen to me the prince of Saiya-jins wanting a low rank earth female. It confuses me more than anything. Everytime she comes around me I lose my cool. I have to talk to her and the only way I know how is by fighting with her. Doesn't she see that I don't know how to express my self. No, she probably could care less about me. She has that weakling boyfriend Yamcha. I would kill him, but I want her to be happy. It is tearing me apart.~  
  
Bulma slammed the phone down. Yamcha that jerk had cheated on her for the last time. The tears began to pour out of her eyes and a certian Saiya-jin prince just happened to be walking by. "What is wrong with you Woman?" Her crying intensified. "Ahh! Stop that hidious noise. Tell me what is wrong now!" There was a banging at the door. Bulma motioned for Vegeta to get it. Vegeta went over to the door and there was Yamcha. "WHAT?!" Yamcha ignored him and looked over to Bulma.  
  
"Bulma, please forgive me." She stood up.   
  
"Forgive you! I wouldn't even think about it! I am sick of your lame excuses Yamcha! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Vegeta smirked and slammed the door shut. ~Finally, I can have her. I can have the one I choose as my mate.~ Bulma began to cry even more now that Yamcha had left. Her head was pounding and she was surprised when Vegeta of all people handed her something to drink. She took it in her hands and sipped it till her crying stopped.   
  
"Be glad you got rid of that weakling Woman. He was not worth it."  
  
"I thought he loved me. I thought I loved him. I thought he would be mine and only mine, but I was wrong. Maybe I should be more like you Vegeta and just keep all my emotions bottled up and not share them with anyone." Vegeta got up and left. The situation was getting uncomfterable for him. ~She probable does hate me. I don't want to hurt her, but how I wish she would look at me the way she used to look at Yamcha.~ She watched him leave a little bit confused. "Did I offend him?" she thought.   
  
Vegeta turned up the gravity to four hundred. The gravity machine could make him only worry about Kakorrot. Unfortuantly today he just wasn't in the mood so he sat down and thought about her. ~That face of hers. I should kill Yamcha for hurting her. Would she be mad at me then? I hate this stupid planet. It has too many emotions.~  
  
Bulma went into her room to cry over Yamcha, but she couldn't get Vegeta out of her head. She thought about him and the way he looked. ~He LIKES me! That look in his eyes that he would get whenever Yamcha came around. It was pure hate. Ane whenever he is around me his face is rosy. I used to think that that was his complexion, but now I don't know. I mean Vegeta has a nice body, but do I love him.~ She went to sleep with these thoughts.  
  
Bulma woke up to the sound of quiet. Something was definatly wrong because Vegeta is usually banging at her door beggng for food in the morning. Bulma threw back the covers, got dressed and went down stairs to find Vegeta with all the cereal in the house eating. "He made himself breakfast!" Bulma couldn't believe it. "I see you actually did something for yourself." She only got a scowl. Bulma sat down for a moment. She was feeeling very ill. Vegeta looked at her worried. "Are you all right Woman?"   
  
"I just feel a little faint. I'll be alright in a moment."  
  
"Your eyes are closing. You are going straight back to bed." She nodded and went to sleep. Vegeta came in a few hours later to give her some lunch and went back to training. By the time dinner came around Bulma was out of bed feeling better. She hadn't been sleeping right these past few weeks and all she needed was a few hours more. Vegeta was down stairs finishing his dinner when he felt two hands on his shoulders. He was about to attack when he heard the voice...  
  
"I love you Veggie-chan." ~Oh my Kami! Did Bulma say what I thought she just said?! Does she really love me?!~ "Veggie-chan?"  
  
"Bulma. I love you too." She smiled and kissed the top of his head. ~Am I finally happy? Yes, I am happy. I have Bulma. She is mine now and I will not treat her the way that loser Yamcha did.~  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: So what did everybody think? Was it good? Was it bad? Please Review! Your reviews encourage me to write more. ^_^ 


End file.
